poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter with the Sith/"Sith-I-Fied"/The duel with friends
Here's how encountering the Sith goes in Return of Darth Sidious. they reach the top of the hill and see Cantetlot Skyla: Wow. It's controlled by the Empire. Sunil Nevla: Oh no! Hiccup: Let's go. slide down the hill Nix: Whoa! reach the bottom Yuna: Let's move in, but be careful of Stormtroopers. slowly approach the city Lightsabers, guns, and blasters in hand Snowdrop feels something Yuna: Snowdrop, what's wrong? Snowdrop: Yuna, I feel the cold. Yuna: Something nearby? Snowdrop: Yeah. Skyla: What? Snowdrop: It feels like.... shows a figure approaching them Snowdrop: King Sombre? then it shows Princess Luna! Yuna: Mama! Thank goodness. Astrid: Wait a second. Princess Luna's face is seen and they're shocked to see her eyes green and purple! Peter: OH, MY GOD!!! SHE'S BEEN CORRUPTED!! Princess Luna: (darker voice) You are trespassers! Yuna: Mama! It's me, Yuna! Did you recognize me?! Princess Luna: The Luna you know is gone! For I am a new one! Hiccup: What did they do to you? Princess Luna: That is for me to know, and you to find out! Nix: Okay! I've had enough of this! them Princess Luna: some troopers Find them! And alert the emperor! Trooper: Yes ma'am! then arrive at the west side of Canter-lot Astrid: Great Odin's Ghost! Princess Luna is a Sith! Yuna: NO!!! Hiccup: Let's split up and try to find everyone else, as well as our dragons! do so, but after they do music starts, indicating a song :Narrator ::The night is getting darker ::And the full moon is in the sky ::In the distance you hear a howl ::And a blood-curdling cry ::You think it's probably just the wind ::But then something else happens ::Something that makes you think again :::Hiccup ::::There's something moving ::::Out through the night ::::You got that sickly sinking feeling ::::That something isn't right :::Quagmire ::::You run to find a shelter ::::Locking the door ::::But behind you there's a shadow ::::Crawling 'cross the floor :::and Button Mash ::::You turn to scream (Aah!) ::::It seems a little mean ::::Knees are shaking, cold sweat ::::And your hearts are racing :::Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom ::::That cape, that suit ::::Who's that underneath? ::::Is that Blythe? ::::Your eyes can't believe :::Hiccup, Button, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Peter, and Quagmire ::::She's been Sith-i-fied! ::::You better fly ::::Cause there's no one here to save you ::::And you can not deny ::::She's been Sith-i-fied! ::::Just say goodbye ::::Cause there's no place left to run to ::::There's no place left to hi-ide :::and Scootaloo ::::You think you made it ::::Running out the back ::::But you better think again ::::Because something's on your track :::Tuffnut, and 'Zeñorita Cebra ::::You run into a corner ::::Turn to see who's there ::::Now there's almost half a dozen ::::That seems a bit unfair! :::Ruff nut, and Minka ::::You turn to scream (Aah!) ::::Get something in between ::::Knees are shaking, cold sweat ::::And your hearts are racing :::and Zoe Trent ::::Those eyes, those purple auras ::::Who's that underneath? ::::Are those the royals and mane 6 there? ::::Your eyes can't believe :::Everyone ::::They've been Sith-i-fied! ::::No need to try ::::Cause there's no one here to save you ::::And you can not deny ::::We've been Sith-i-fied! ::::Just say goodbye ::::Cause there's no place to run to ::::There's no place left to hi-ide ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! :::: ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! :::: (Instrumental bit) :::and Russell :::You turn to scream (Aah!) :::It seems a little mean :::Knees are shaking, cold sweat :::And your hearts are racing ::and Skyla :::Those dresses, those hair colors :::Who's that underneath? :::Are those the godmothers there? :::Your eyes can't believe ::Everyone :::They've been Sith-i-fied! :::No need to try :::Cause there's no one here to save you :::And you can not deny :::We've been Sith-i-fied! :::Just say goodbye :::Cause there's no place to run to :::There's no place left to hi-ide :::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! ::: :::Sunil : Oh, I don't feel so good about this! ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! :::Vinnie Terrio: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! :::Snoutlout: I don't care about good dancers! ::::Sith-i, Sith-i-fied! all find themselves face-to-face with the corrupted beings Zoe Trent: OH NOOO!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! BLYTHE IS NOW A SITH!!!! '''about to faint when Pepper puts a hand on her back Pepper Clark: Zoe, please, just this once, don't faint. Zoe Trent: (nods) Astrid: Guest, we'll have to do this the hard way! her Lightsaber Ax and activates it Skyla: No! I don't wanna fight my family! Sunil Nevla: And I don't wanna fight Blythe! Blythe: Tod bad! throws the pets into a brick wall Zoe Trent: '''BLYTHE PLEASE!!!! Blythe: The Blythe you know, is no more! pets drop down, as everyone draws their lightsabers corrupted beings do the same duel each other, clashing their sabers at different angles. But soon they are overpowered. Snoutlout: groans I should've won that duel! Twilight: (darker voice) Now, we're got you! Troopers! several stormtroopers start coming towards them Sunil Nevla: WAAAAHHH!!! WON'T SOMEBODY COME AND GET US OUT OF HERE?! ???: Help is on the way! up in the sky we a see a giant ship fly down and grab them ship then speeds out of Canter lot Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes